Keith & Billy Discover a Police Box
by MartintheDragon
Summary: Two cousins are walking down a London street, and they come across a blue police box. When they decide to look inside, they soon learn that it's not the same police box that their parents and grandparents knew...


KEITH AND BILLY DISCOVER A PHONE BOX

Background: I've imagined The Ninth Doctor having more adventures than what was shown in his 1 Series. Namely, that Rose Tyler was his last companion before he regenerated. This is how I imagine some of those previous companions discovering The Doctor.

Disclaimer: _Doctor Who _is owned by The BBC. Please support the official release.

It was a summer day in the city of London. Keith had come down from Manchester to spend some time with his cousin Billy. The two boys spent this particular day kicking a can down the street, talking about the thing that interested them the most: football.

"I'm telling you, man." Keith told Billy. "City is gonna win it this year. They have the best team, and Manchester is taking notice. Soon, the silverware will overflowing the trophy case."

"Only because Chelsea and Liverpool fizzle out and they never seem to know when to park the bus when it benefits them, man." Billy retorted. "I mean, Liverpool blew a 3-goal lead, man! And, don't get me started on Chelsea…"

"I won't." Keith assured. "Just know that the only reason people care about Arsenal is that they keep going to the Champions League. In the last position that makes them qualify at that."

Billy could only nod in agreement. "I know what you mean. If Arsenal wants to go back to the successes of The Invincibles and the Highbury days, something's gotta change."

"You mean they have to actually spend the pounds in both transfer windows?" Keith asked with a smirk.

Billy playfully punched his cousin in the shoulder. "Yeah, Keith. And they'll get a few strikers to launch real crackers. Watch this"

Billy pulled back his foot and kicked the can as hard as he could. It skipped until it hit something resembling a blue phone booth. It had a light at the top and featured the words "PUBLIC POLICE CALL BOX" on all sides. Billy and Keith ran towards it.

"Billy. You know London better than me. You know what the heck this is?" Keith asked.

Billy answered, "Yeah, it's a police box. My grandfather said that people would use this to call the police. He said you could even keep people in here before the police take them away. He really misses these, apparently, because he keeps saying how there was less and less of these as the years went by. I wonder if this one still works."

Keith smiled and said "Sure, why not? This thing seems kind of awesome."

Billy and Keith moved and put their hands on the handle and counted together, "One. Two. Three." When they went inside they saw they were at the bottom of a small staircase. They walked up and saw a large column extending from a base with tons of buttons and levers. As Billy looked around this weird interior, Keith walked back to the door and peeked his head out to see that the street was still the same. He walked out to see the outside looked like the same on all sides. Finally, he walked back inside.

"Billy," he said in a shocked and stunned tone, "This isn't a police box."

Billy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. I never heard of a police box having this much space on the inside. The only question now is, what IS this?"

"THIS is the TARDIS!" Billy and Keith turned and saw a man in a leather jacket, a dark green shirt, and black pants walking towards them. They were scared now.

"We're sorry sir." Keith pleaded on the spot. We had no idea you were in here. We swear". Keith then pointed to Billy. "Coming in here was his idea!"

The man just laughed. "Don't apologize. My fault for leaving the door unlocked. You lads seem like you're not up to any trouble. Anyways, I'm The Doctor."

Billy was confused. "Doctor? Doctor who?"

The man, whom Keith and Billy now knew was The Doctor replied, "Just The Doctor. That's it. Anyways, who are you two?"

Billy answered, "I'm Billy, and this is my cousin Keith. He's visiting from Manchester."

The doctor sighed. "Ah, Manchester. Got to love the North. Anyways, you to are probably wondering what this is. Like I said, this is the TARDIS. Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It can go any place you want in time and space. Any place in history and the universe. If you can imagine it, chances are the TARDIS can go there."

"Any place, huh?" Keith asked. "Interesting. My parents are always telling me to head out and find out new places."

"And my parents are always telling me to get outside." Billy added. The Doctor knew that they were seriously thinking about.

"I just have to warn you guys," The Doctor stated, "traveling with me isn't going to be a vacation. You're going to see all sorts of crazy stuff, and there are some things that will just want to straight up kill you. Do you think you can handle what the cosmos can throw at you apes?"

Keith and Billy didn't know why they were just called apes. But they had though long enough. They wanted to travel throughout time and space.

"Can I just do something real quick?" Billy asked. The Doctor just said, "Sure."

Billy took out his phone and called a number He spoke into the phone. "Hi, Mum. Hi, Dad. Keith and I are really getting along. We're hanging out a lot, and it's a lot of fun. I'll keep an eye on Keith. I love you guys. Bye."

Billy turned towards The Doctor, and Billy gave his response. "Doctor, Keith and I accept your offer."

The Doctor let out a big, toothy grin. "Fantastic! I swear you won't regret a single second of this. Now hold on to something, boys! Things are going to get a little bumpy!"

The Doctor then pushed some buttons, twisted some knobs, and pulled some levers. Billy and Keith found themselves thrown around until they grabbed hold onto a railing by the TARDIS console. As this was all happening, the TARDIS made its usual wheezing sound as it dematerialized into the Time Vortex.

Next stop: Adventure.

THE END

**Note: Like I said, this is what I imagined would happen had The Ninth Doctor had any companions before Rose Tyler. You can use Billy and Keith if you want, just ask me for permission first and credit them to me. Hopefully, I will get to the point where I can write long, original stories by myself.**


End file.
